wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Adelie
__NOEDITSECTION__ Adelie You wind through the streets of Sanctuary, enraptured by the colorful tents and buildings surrounding you. Hawkers line the streets with their raggedy stands, shouting things like "Vegetables here! Vegetables! Fifty percent off!" and "Don't buy his vegetables, they're three weeks old!" The noise could be stifling to other dragons, but to you, it frees you. It feels welcoming. Strolling down the streets, you peer into each and every window, marveling at what treasures these ordinary stores hold. Here a cozy cafe, there a room filled with beautiful paintings. But one shop near the very end of the block catches your eye: Glassblowing, the simple sign above it reads. You ease the door open, surprised at how easily it glides inside and the lack of noise it makes. Gazing around, you marvel at the interior of the seemingly 'simple' shop. The walls hold neat shelves that span the length of the building, covered in beautiful blown glass. There are vases, urns, and even some articles of jewelry strewn on a velvet slab. Spots of color splash the wares, and they catch the dim light and sparkle. But the most interesting thing about all these glass things is how they look so graceful, reminiscent of a seal swimming through water or a tree swaying in the wind. Tapping sounds from the center of the room, and you whirl around to see a lanky female IceWing sitting at a desk. She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Hello. My name is Adelie. How may I help you?" This character belongs to Stardust. Please don't edit this page or use this character without her permission. Coding (and wonderful filler text) by Cloud! Appearance ---- "Oh - I'm just here for a present for my friend," you reply, slightly startled by Adelie's melodious, yet carrying voice. "Maybe something green? She loves green." She nods, and begins to bustle around the shop, collecting everything green she can see. The way she moves is hypnotizing - with a graceful gait, like she's swimming on land. Her build is very lanky and lithe, and she's about average height. Although maybe a little more muscled than the typical IceWing, she's nothing too special. The odd thing is how her scales gleam in the light - she must spend a lot of time keeping them clean. It's clear from her posture that she's not the type of dragon who would ever fidget or slouch, her spine straight as a ramrod. Adelie's silver-blue mainscales glisten in the dim lighting of the shop as she flits from shelf to shelf, bringing out hints of gray. Her underscales are a duller shade of silver, and they don't catch the light as much. However, her talons seem to be sharpened fiercely, and you gulp as you realize what those huge serrated claws could do to you. Deciding to focus on a different part of her body, you look at her spikes and ruff instead. They are a shade of icy blue, so close to white that you mistook them to be that color for a moment. Her wing membranes are the same shade of icy blue as well. You notice a small, silver hooped earring dangling through her right ear. It's also very clean - Adelie must polish it very often. Her eyes are the things that stand out most, though - they're a shade of electric blue that catch your, well, eyes. When she sees you assessing her appearance, she frowns in displeasure, and you quickly look away. Clearly she doesn't want to be stared at. "I have these," she says, setting a pile of glassblown objects onto the desk. "What do you think?" Personality hey kids it's cloud here, making the best filler text of the century Strengths & Weaknesses sorry that coding isn't open right now, this is just because someone won a prize and stuff History i might do more stuff over summer break though Relationships why is there still one more week of school Trivia i feel death in my soul help Gallery F121F1DE-5FDE-46EA-95EB-78D53C41E305.png|Jadabase colored by Wolves! SilveryIceWing - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb! Adeliexalluvium aesthetic.png|Beautiful Adelie x Alluvium aesthetic by MKDragonet! 1564632775369.png|Joy Ang ref colored by Pokeball! EBE77359-9857-425E-A2FD-557E3C88F493.jpeg|By Sal! Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Merchant)